Intoxication
by Pairadicelost
Summary: After a one-night stand, Greg is determined that Catherine Willows is the one for him. However, wooing her is not going to be easy...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: For some reason, I had to reupload my story so my previous reviews are gone. Thanks so far for all the kind comments! This is my first CSI fic, so all are appreciated.

* * *

She opened her eyes to meet with two brown eyes looking back at her. Blinking in surprise, she jumped straight up out of bed, to not only realize that there someone unfamiliar in her bed, but that she was also very, very naked.

"Well good morning to you too," the man said wryly as he propped up on his elbow and gave her that grin she knew all too well - and also one that she really didn't expect to see in the privacy of her own bedroom.

She jerked the blanket from him, but he pulled it back. Briefly, they were caught in tug-a-war until she finally let out a snarl and he released it. She quickly covered herself. "This can not be what it looks like," she groaned. But the hangover she felt and the disarray in her bedroom was evidence enough that it was, indeed, what it looked liked. And, as Grissom often said, the evidence doesn't lie.

"That was not the response a man wants after a night of wild, passionate sex."

"So we did do it?"

"You aren't certain?" He squeaked.

The shocked and disappointed look on his face did not keep her from blurting out - "Never mind if I'm certain or not - I just know that whatever we did Greg, was not wild, passionate sex, but a big- make that HUGE mistake."

"Oh come on Cath, it can't have been that bad," he said pouting.

She ran a hand through her red-blonde hair as she searched her mind for the previous night's events. She remembered going to the bar with the gang - but anything after that was lost in a pure haze thanks to the wonders of alcohol. "Even if it was earth-shattering, I can't remember a damn thing."

And it was possibly a relief that she didn't. If she was as drunk as she thought she had been last night, she was sure that if she retained anything at all, she wouldn't want to face her co-workers. She could barely look Greg in the face as it was now.

"Well, I could always reenact it for you," Greg said waggling his eyebrows.

"No- there will be no reenacting. In fact-" she said, as she gathered up his clothes that were sprawled all over the room. "there will be no mention that this incident happened - EVER," she emphasized as she threw the clothing at him. "Now, I'm going to go shower, and when I come back out, you will be gone and last night will be wiped from both of our minds. When I come in to work tonight, it will be like nothing happened. Agreed?"

Greg grumbled something that she couldn't quite hear as he pulled on his shirt.

God, she felt like she was dealing with Lindsey. "Greg?"

"Agreed. It's agreed," he said, hurt trickling into his response.

Catherine sighed. She wasn't going to let him try and guilt-trip her. She gave him one last pointed stare before she hit the shower to try and wash away last night's events - or what she could remember of it.

* * *

Greg peeked his head around the corner, seeing only Sara and Nick sitting in the break room, he let out sigh loud enough to call attention to him. 

"Something wrong Greggo?" Nick asked gesturing him inside the room.

"No - just looking for Catherine. I've got those lab results she wanted."

"Wow, it's nice that someone is getting their results," Sara said.

Greg looked sheepish. "Sorry. I've got yours almost finished. It's next in line."

"Well, I'm just surprised Catherine is even here today. Was she hammered last night or what?" Nick said laughing.

"I think we all were," Sara said smiling. "But you're right - she was way out of it. I can't believe she agreed to show us how she used to lap dance."

"Hell, I can't believe she demonstrated it on you," Nick said.

"Well, I was the only one there who wouldn't have gotten - ahem - aroused by the situation."

"If you say so Sara," Nick said winking, and she blushed.

"I'm glad you gave her a ride home," Sara directed at Greg, quickly changing the subject.

Greg slumped down in a chair. "I'm not so sure I'm glad," he said propping his elbows on the table, and letting his head fall into his hands.

"Why? What happe-" Nick cut short when Greg's head moved upward and he saw the look on Greg's face. "No way. No you didn't."

Sara looked confused as her eyes darted between the two men. "What did you do?"

A slow, wide smile spread on Nick's face. "I can't believe it. You and Cath?"

Greg ducked his head in acknowledgment. "I knew she was slightly drunk but she seemed to have sobered up when we got to her house."

Sara's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Catherine did the wild thing last night?"

Greg sat straight up when he saw who was standing at the door, and who happened to hear that last comment.

"Greg, can I see you alone for a moment," Catherine said, her tone sending a chill down even Nick and Sara's backs.

Nick and Sara both cleared their throats uncomfortably and stood. "Uh - I'll catch you later Greg," he leaned forward. "Tell me all about it later," he whispered quickly before Sara jerked him out of the room.

Catherine closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, folding her arms. "What part of 'it will be like nothing happened' did you misinterpret?"

Greg stood up, ready to give the speech he had been prepping since morning. "Catherine- I know you think last night was some sort of mistake, but I honesty can't stop thinking about what happened. I think we've got something here potentially. There had to be more than just alcohol working on us last night. There's some real chemistry."

"Greg, you're just a boy."

"I'm thirty Catherine."

"Greg, there's still a fifteen year difference between us. I'm old enough to be - your older sister."

He stepped closer to her. "All I see is a very beautiful woman that I happened to be very attracted to."

Catherine sighed. She should be used to this puppy-dog type of love by now. God knows she had enough of it when she was a dancer. She gently put her hand on his chest, holding him away from her. "You and I ain't happening. Cherish last night- write it in a journal, do whatever you want to do, but it's not happening again."

Greg did what he did best under pressure- he acted spontaneously. He grabbed Catherine by the shoulders, drew her toward him and gave her a kiss that left her slightly dazed after he withdrew.

"Now are you so certain that it's not happening again?"

In response, Catherine simply shook her head, turned and left the room. Greg remained, a slow grin spreading across his face. He liked a challenge when he saw one.


	2. Chapter Two

Catherine walked out of the break room, a slight smile plastered on her face. She had been mortified this morning over what she had done the previous night, but now she was flattered that she had such an impact on Greg , not that she wanted anything to come of it, of course. Hell, she knew as well as anyone that men were always looking for the next young thing, which she definitely wasn't. After all these years, she felt fortunate that her looks had remained, but her past experience taught her that it didn't count for much. Both Eddie, and recently Chris, had made her lesson hard.

She had been so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had run smack into a brick wall - or something that felt like a brick wall.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She rubbed her arm gingerly and found out her brick wall was only a smiling Warrick. "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yesterday's events still troubling you?"

"Does everyone know that I slept with Greg last night!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Whoa- hold on a minute. I was talking about the results of our case. What's this about you and Greg?" Warrick's eyes narrowed.

Catherine suddenly felt smaller. I guess the world really doesn't revolve around me, she thought meekly. "I- uh- well-."

"After he drove you home last night you slept with him?" Warrick asked incredulously.

"Well, it wasn't like I planned it or anything," Catherine snapped, wondering why she was trying to defend herself against Warrick's accusatory tone - wondering also why he had such a tone.

"Look, it was pure intoxication working. I don't even remember it."

Warrick whistled. "So when you meant 'everyone' knowing-"

"I meant Sara and Nick. It might as well be everyone. I'm sure they've put it in the newsletter."

"Wow Catherine."

"Wow is right," she sighed. "This is just the thing Ecklie needs to deny me my promotion to day shift."

"Well hold on now, there's no rules against office romance. It may be frowned upon, but I've looked at the rules and it says nothing against it."

Catherine looked impressed. "You've been looking at the rules lately Warrick?"

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I was just glancing through the handbook and uh-"

"It's ok," Catherine said giving him a wink. "You and Mia's flirtations haven't exactly been on the down-low."

Warrick eyes clouded briefly with confusion at her comment, but before he could say anything Grissom swung open his office door, startling them both.

"Did you grab those lab results from Greg?"

Catherine groaned and looked back at the break-room door.

Warrick raised his eyebrow, picking up on Catherine's nonverbal cues. "I was just heading for the break-room. I'll grab them for you Cath."

She rewarded him with a grin and Grissom's eyes darted between the two of them, wondering what he had missed in the exchange.

"Catherine, can we go over this case in my office please?" Grissom said, finally deciding that he didn't want to be clued in.

"I'll drop your results by in a sec," Warrick said patting Catherine on the shoulder as he walked past her.

She squared her shoulders and faced Grissom who was looking at her expectantly. "After you boss," she said gesturing toward his cave.

* * *

Warrick walked through the doors to find Greg slouched in a chair, staring dreamily at the wall. He had a good idea what was still on the younger man's mind.

"Hey Greg," Warrick said, breezing past him, toward the fridge. Grabbing an apple out of it, he turned to see that Greg had still not acknowledged his presence. "Greg?"

"Sorry Warrick. You asked me something?"

Warrick chuckled as he took a chair and swung it around so he could straddle it. "No, just said hi." He gestured toward a file that was laying across the table. "That Catherine's lab results?"

"Yeah - oh yeah! I gotta go give those to her. She needs them." Greg suddenly jumped up in a sudden burst of energy.

"No need- I'll take them." Warrick said, grabbing the file before Greg could get his hands on them. "Why are you in the lab today ? I thought Grissom was training you out in the field."

"Mia's out and we couldn't get anyone to do DNA." Greg shrugged. "I'm lab rat only for the day."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"That they can pull you back in anytime."

Greg shook his head. "I never thought of it that way." He gestured toward the file. "You sure you don't want me to take it to Catherine?"

"Nah- it's all right. She asked me to get it for her."

Greg sunk back down in his chair. "She did?"

Warrick nodded, preparing to gauge Greg's reaction to what he said next. "And she told me about what happened last night."

Of all the things Warrick was expecting, a proud grin wasn't one of them.

"I knew she didn't want to keep our love a secret." Greg said pounding his hand down on the table.

"Whoa - I didn't say she was happy about it."

It took Greg's face less than a second to fall flat. "Oh."

"You aren't seriously thinking of pursuing her are you?" Warrick said, deciding that it was his place as Catherine's friend to put an end to Greg's fantasies.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

"What about Sara? You're going to break her heart."

Greg nodded, soaking in all of Warrick's words. "Sara will always have a place in my heart, but I have to take the path that's open to me."

"And you're saying that path is leading to Catherine."

Greg grinned wolfishly. "You should have seen the flares at this path last night."

Warrick leaned back. "No, spare me the details."

"I've just got to get her to see that we're right together," Greg said, his grin fading.

Warrick saw an opening that would get Catherine out of this mess. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you out."

"You will?"

Warrick smirked, taking a bite out of his apple. "Of course. What are friends for?"


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been focusing on my other story lately, but it's getting a little too dark for me so I decided to come back to my "light" story. Thanks again for all your feedback! It keeps me going!

Recap: When we last left Warrick and Greg, Warrick was giving our favorite lab rat advice on how to win Catherine. Or is he?

* * *

_**"The first thing you need to do is write her a love note," Warrick said leaning toward Greg conspiringly. "Women love that."**_

_**"But, I don't do letters well."**_

_**Warrick smiled. "But you love music."**_

_**Greg's eyes lit up.**_

Seated safely behind the wheel of her car, Catherine finally allowed herself a sigh with relief. She considered herself fortunate that she had managed to avoid Greg for a majority of the day. With Mia gone, he was backlogged with DNA, giving him just enough distraction to try and not seek her out. She definitely needed a plan to ward him off, but at the moment she was too exhausted to worry about it. It was already bad enough that the whole lab was buzzing about their one night stand.

She was ready to go home, soak herself in a bath, have a little wine and listen to some- very loud rock music.

"What the hell?" Catherine yelled, barely managing to hear her voice over the music. Leaning forward she cranked the volume down.

"I didn't know you liked The Darkness, Catherine. I love this song!"

"What?" Catherine yelled before realizing that she could now talk at reasonable levels. Sara had opened up her passenger car door, and was leaning in with an amused smirk on her face.

"You should learn to turn your music down before you get out of the car. I could hear 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' through the building walls."

Catherine shook her head. "I didn't even have the radio on this morning." She looked down to notice that her CD player was on. She pressed the eject button and a CD with a makeshift label popped out.

"A special mix?" Sara asked, as she reached for the disc. Catherine swatted her hand.

"Don't touch it. This is evidence."

"Evidence of what? Someone breaking in your car and trying to ruin your eardrums?"

Catherine gave Sara a glare and grabbed the CD herself. "Greg's Love Mix," Catherine read off the label. She rolled her eyes and handed it over to Sara who was now doubling over with laughter.

"He never made me a CD. But then again, I didn't sleep with him."

"Ha ha. Very funny Sidle," Catherine said. "Now can you shut the door so I can leave before he comes running out?"

"Don't you want the disc?" Sara asked, as she popped it back into the player.

"Thanks ever so much. I can use it when I want to scare potential burglars away from my house."

Sara grinned. "Enjoy your night. Don't sleep with any lab techs that I wouldn't." She slammed the door shut and waved bye to Catherine as she got into her own vehicle. Catherine slammed her forehead into her steering wheel.

"Oh what did I ever do to deserve this?" She said, groaning against the hard plastic. She lifted her head up and blew an unruly strand of hair out of her eyes. "I am never EVER drinking again."

* * *

_**"Next, you got to make sure everyone in the lab knows she's yours."**_

_**"Why would I want to do that?" Greg asked incredulously.**_

_**Warrick drew back appalled. "A woman like that - other men would surely move in on your territory. Plus, Catherine loves that kind of attention. She'll appear to be angry when you do it, but trust me, she'll be secretly pleased. "**_

_**Greg looked doubtful. He was sure he knew better."Are you sure she won't skin me alive?"**_

_**Warrick looked at him solemnly. "She won't skin you Greg." Much, he thought privately.**_

Catherine arrived at work the next day, a little more bounce in her step. She slept well, managed to get Lindsey to actually talk to her for once, and got asked out on a date by a cute doctor she met in the supermarket. Today was definitely her day. Also, after avoiding Greg's phone calls throughout the day, she was sure the whole crush thing had blown over.

"Evening, Catherine," Hodges said throwing a wide grin her way as she passed him in the hallway.

"Evening...Hodges," Catherine said looking over her shoulder at the still-grinning lab tech. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Hey Catherine," Archie said, wriggling his eyebrows, a grin as wide as Hodges' spread across his face.

"Archie." As Catherine continued her path through the lab, she noticed that Hodges and Archie weren't the only people with contagious grins spread across their faces whenever they looked at her. She knew she looked good today, but not _that_ good.

"Catherine, can I see you for a moment?" Grissom asked, as he pulled her into his office by her elbow.

"Grissom, be careful. This shirt cost an arm and a leg," Catherine said, yanking her arm from his grip.

"Sorry, but I think you should see this." He gestured to his computer.

"See wha-" She cut herself off as her jaw fell open. "What the fu-"

Her scream echoed through the CSI lab halls, capturing Warrick's ear in the break room. He grinned to himself. She obviously saw Greg's office memo.

* * *

_**"Next, if you want to get in with Catherine, you also have to get in with her daughter."**_

_**"I forgot about Lindsay," Greg admitted.**_

_**Warrick raised an eyebrow, but secretly smiled at Greg's discomfort. "Well, if you want Catherine Greg, you have to realize it's a package deal."**_

_**Greg nodded. "I know, I know. I'm willing."**_

After Catherine had publically berated Greg in front of the entire lab, she withdrew into her cramped office to hide.

Sara popped her head in.

"Please tell me there's a case," Catherine begged.

"Um. Nope. According to the swing shift, this is officially the deadest night in Las Vegas's history." She tilted her head. "Or should I say the most lively? I mean, if there's no corpses, theoretically it can't be called the deadest-"

"Sara, can you please stop babbling," Catherine groaned, cutting the younger woman off. Her phone rang and she shot the woman a quick glare as she picked it up. "Willows." Sara watched as her colleague's face fall. "You have got to be kidding me. Well, there's really nothing going on tonight. Maybe I can go home early-"

"Case!" Grissom said, shoving Sara further inside the office as she let out a yelp. He happily threw a folder on Catherine's desk.

"Hold on sis," Catherine said into the phone and placed her hand over the receiver. "Grissom, I'm happy that we've finally got a case. Really. But I may need to go home. Something came up and my sister can't babysit tonight."

Grissom furrowed his brow. "Normally, I'd let you go, but I already sent Nick and Warrick home early."

"What! Why didn't you send me home?" Catherine screeched.

Grissom shrugged. "Warrick and Nick have more floating holiday hours to use than you do."

"What about me?" Sara asked, hands on her hips. "Did it ever occur to you I would want tonight off?"

"No."

Sara threw her hands up in the air and stalked out. "Let me know when you two are ready to go."

"Grissom, I can't find someone for Lindsey on such short notice."

"I can babysit her!"

Both of senior CSIs jumped at the outburst. The both looked at the door to see Greg leaning in the doorway, his hair wilder than usual.

"Greg, have you been eavesdropping?" Grissom asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Well, I just happened to overhear - and since the lab is so dead and technically you don't need me here-"

"Yet," Grissom corrected.

"Well, Mia is back so she's got the lab covered. I've also got some extra time off coming."

Grissom sighed. "Well, it's up to Catherine."

The two men looked at her expectantly. "You can't just let me go?" Catherine asked Grissom hopefully.

Grissom shook his head. "Sorry Cath. No can do. You've used up everything you've got."

She sighed in defeat. "Ok. Greg, you are my only option." She gave him a warning look. "But if you go through any of my stuff while you're at my house- and I mean ANY, you'll be the case we'll be working on tomorrow."

Greg grinned. "It'll be great. Me and Lindsey- we're going to have a blast."

Catherine rolled her eyes. She knew this was a disaster waiting to happen.

**TBC ...Greg as a babysitter! More of Warrick's 'good' advice! And will Greg ever get the girl? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Mwhahaa...sorry. Couldn't help myself.**


	4. Chapter Four

"I don't need a freaking babysitter. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Lindsey Willows said pouting very much like her mother, her arms crossed against her chest defiantly.

"Uh, your mother would beg to differ," Greg said as he breezed past the teenager and into the house.

"I've been here alone before," Lindsey said as she stormed past him to flop on the couch.

"But your mother doesn't want you here alone at night." Greg could tell this was not going to be easy. "Look, it's going to be totally cool. I'm totally cool. We're going to have so much fun. Look, I brought _Finding Nemo_! You can stay up and watch it with me!"

"I'm not a baby. I don't watch kids' movies."

Greg looked down at his dvd, then back up at Lindsey. "Don't dis the Nemo kid."

Lindsey muttered something under her breath and Greg narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

"I said you're a flippin' loser who probably just wants to get with my mom."

Greg felt like wringing her neck. "You can not talk to me that way. I'm the adult here." Greg suddenly realized how stupid that sounded.

"So you're not denying you want her?"

Greg glared at her.

Lindsey smirked, realizing that she had touched a nerve. "So you _do_ want to get with my mom. Are you trying to be her Ashton to her Demi? Cuz, my mom doesn't go for guys like you. She prefers older, more sophisticated guys - ones that don't watch kids' movies and certainly ones that dress better than you," she said eyeing him critically.

Greg could feel his blood boiling. What was wrong with his Clash t-shirt and jeans? His cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Greg Sanders here," he said tightly.

"Hey Greg, it's Catherine. I just wanted to call and make sure you got there ok."

"Oh, yes," Greg choked out, as Lindsey smirked at him knowingly. He frowned at her and withdrew into the kitchen, away from Lindsey's prying ears. "Everything is just fine. Lindsey is just fine. We're getting along _wonderfully_." He wondered if she noticed his voice cracking.

"You haven't been going through any of my stuff have you?" Catherine asked suddenly.

"No! Of course not."

"Great. Ok- well, don't let Lindsey stay up too late. I know it's the weekend and all, but I want her to at least be in bed at least before 2 am."

"Sure, sure Catherine. Not a problem."

"Oh, and there's food in the fridge if you want it. And if Lindsey wants ice cream, she can have it, but make sure she doesn't go overboard."

Greg smiled. "I won't."

"And let me know if she gives you any trouble."

"She's fine. She's a great kid Catherine."

He could feel her smile on the other line. "Ok. Thanks Greg. You're a lifesaver."

"_Anything _for you Catherine," he said, meaning his tone to be seductive but instead, it came out squealish. He winced, hoping that she didn't notice, but the pause on the other end of the phone meant she did.

Finally, she said, "This doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you again." Catherine hung up.

Greg pounded the phone on his head. "Dumb. Dumb. Dumb."

"Well, I already know that," Lindsey said, leaning in the kitchen doorway. She waved something around her head and Greg squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was.

"Hey, what is that?"

Lindsey threw it at him and he caught it in mid-air. Looking down in his hand, Greg realized with horror that it was a bra from Catherine's closet. "What are you doing! Catherine's going to think I went through her stuff!" Greg said panicking.

Lindsey laughed hysterically and ran off. Greg began to chase after her, but he skidded to a halt when he saw his backpack open. He bent over, and with the same horror stricken face he had in the kitchen, he began pulling out the various lingerie items that had been stuffed in it.

Greg, now with both hands now full of clothing, finally blew his top. "LINDSEY!"

Three house chases, five yelling matches, and two ice cream bowls later, Lindsey and Greg were now seated in front of the television, enjoying _Finding Nemo_.

"You know, you're really not so bad," Lindsey said, grinning at Greg whose shirt was now covered in chocolate syrup after a kitchen dispute gone awry.

"Compliments will get you nowhere. You, my friend, are going to put back every article of your mother's clothing back in its place as soon as this movie is over with," Greg said, pointing a spoon at her. "And you're cleaning up the kitchen."

"You're the one who started it!"

"But I wasn't the one who used chocolate sauce!" Greg exclaimed.

"Fine." She pouted for a moment before allowing a slow smirk to spread across her face.

The smirk made Greg nervous.

"What?" he asked, sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"Nothing. It's just that you're fun to mess with."

Greg looked at her warily. "Thanks - I think."

"No problem," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, let's get back to the movie. You're missing the best part. This is when Dory and Marlin hook up with some sharks. Oh man, this is great stuff."

Lindsey glanced sidelong at the excited Greg and shook her head. What a dork.

When Catherine came home that morning, she found both Greg curled up on the couch, snoring softly. She smiled and tiptoed past him to check Lindsey's room. Inside, she found the girl sound asleep, her arm flung over the edge of the bed, covers kicked off her body. Catherine moved toward the bed and tucked her daughter back in. Lindsey's eyes slit open at the movement.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Catherine said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"S'kay," Lindsey muttered, yawning.

"Go back to sleep honey. It's only eight in the morning."

Lindsey nodded, and closed her eyes once more as her mother moved back into the livingroom to find a wide-awake Greg. Catherine raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I woke you too?"

"Nah. The sun did," Greg grinned at her, making Catherine slightly uncomfortable.

She noted that he had chocolate stains all over his shirt. "So you guys did ok last night? I see you found the ice cream and syrup last night," Catherine said, noticing the bowls still sitting on the table. She moved to pick them up, but Greg snatched them and began walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we were fine. Piece of cake," Greg yelled after him. Catherine surveyed the house for damage. Finding none, she moved to the kitchen. It appeared cleaner than she had left it.

"Wow, you guys cleaned up!" Catherine said, impressed. "I'm grateful! Not many babysitters clean the kitchen."

Greg leaned forward, indicating for her to kiss his cheek. She pushed him back. "I'm not that grateful," she said wryly. Her phone rang shrilly and she answered it. "Oh, hey...no..it's not too early. Of course... Dinner tonight would be great...At 7 pm? I think I can do that. I'm not working and my daughter's going to her friend's house tonight so-" She wiped off the silly grin on her face when she realized Greg was listening intently to her conversation. "Look, can I call you back later? Thanks."

She snapped her phone shut and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep so-"

Greg felt disappointed that she was so eager for him to leave, but then again, she did just get off from work. "Let me just grab my stuff," he said, walking back into the living room. She followed him as he grabbed his jacket off the couch and picked up his backpack.

"Hey, is this your movie?" Catherine asked, picking up the dvd off of the coffee table.

"Yeah, Lindsey and I watched it last night," Greg said, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. "I'm a sucker for kids' movies."

Catherine looked at the dvd fondly. "I've been wanting to watch it actually. Lindsey's in this phase where she thinks animation is childish. She wants to be _mature_," Catherine said, shaking her head.

"You can borrow it if you want," Greg said smiling and she grinned back at him. Inwardly, he was doing back flips. He knew he was growing on her. He slid on his jacket. It would only be a matter of time.

"Thanks Greg, I think I will. Oh, and thank you again for taking care of Lindsey. I really do appreci-" She stopped, catching a glimpse of something very familiar sticking out of Greg's pocket. "Greg, what's that in your pocket?"

Greg blinked. "What?" He was not liking the sudden shift in what he had thought was a pretty good atmosphere. He patted his jean pockets. There was nothing in them- but wait, his jacket...oh no...his jacket...did he leave that unattended? With Lindsey?

Before he could reach into his jacket pockets, Catherine snatched an object out of one of them in blindingly fast speed. As she dangled the object before her eyes, Greg's heart sunk. "Is this my underwear?" she screeched.

It suddenly dawned on Greg what Lindsey's smirk last night had exactly meant.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

After this morning, Greg felt lucky to be alive. When Catherine discovered her underwear in his pocket, he was sure he would have to call paramedics. Luckily for him, he managed to calm her down and explain that it was Lindsey who had planted the incriminating panties in his pocket. Catherine, although at first unconvinced, admitted that it was something Lindsey could have plausibly done.

Now, after containing one potentially dangerous situation, he was pretty sure he could be facing another. He wasn't sure what possessed him to call in sick to work and park outside Catherine's house. But here he was; Greg the stalker. He was sure that this wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

He knew Catherine's date would pick her up around seven, and sure enough, he arrived exactly on time. Greg narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge his competition, but he could barely make out the man's face. When Catherine emerged, however, he could clearly tell she was radiant. He felt his breath catch as he took in her form-fitting classic black gown. Her hair was pulled up and she was shouldering a dark blue shawl that Greg was sure set off her blue eyes.

When Greg managed to break himself out of his trance, he followed them to the restaurant, trying to keep himself as discrete as possible. He groaned when he realized where they were heading; Aquavit was a fancy French restaurant that was certainly well out of his pocketbook range.

"Do you have reservations?" The maitre d' asked him, and Greg adjusted his tie, thankful that he had dressed appropriately.

"No, I don't," Greg said. "However, I am with the Las Vegas police, and I'm investigating one of your patrons. The gentleman who arrived shortly before me, with the beautiful redhead-" Greg said, stretching out the last sentence waiting for the man to reveal the name of Catherine's date.

"Dr. Chad Sullivan?" The maitre d' said, surprised. "He frequents our restaurant quite often. I highly doubt he'd be involved in anything devious."

"Well, that's not what our evidence may be suggesting," Greg said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. He flashed his CSI badge. "All I'd like is a table nearby where I can place him under surveillance. Any help you can provide will be appreciated."

The maitre d' eyed the badge suspiciously before he relented, but not without adding that Greg had to at least order something. Now he found himself under the scrutiny of an annoyed waiter."Are you ready to order yet sir?" The waiter asked testily.

Greg titled slightly to see around the waiter. "Uh - a garden salad."

"A salad sir?" The waiter said, his voice hitching up a notch slightly. "You do realize that we have a fifteen dollar minimum here."

"Oh, then a salad and a cup of the house special's soup." Greg gestured downward. "I have to keep my girlish figure." He winked at the waiter.

The waiter refrained from rolling his eyes. "Very good sir," he said tersely as he abruptly grabbed Greg's menu which hadn't even been opened. "I'll be here shortly with your soup and salad."

Greg chose to ignore the waiter's clipped tone, and instead focused on what he really came here for - Catherine's date. As he watched Catherine and her date, a jealous knot formed in the pit of his stomach. The man was handsome, Greg admitted despite himself. Tall, blonde, and square-jawed, he was the epitome of handsome. Probably was a jock in high school that ridiculed geeks like Greg and always got girls like Catherine. Chad was definitely a jock's name, Greg sighed.

Brushing off his thoughts, he looked down at the notebook that was open in front of him. Taking out a pen, he began crossing off items.

Romantic music CD. Check.

Company email. Check.

Lindsey...Greg tapped his pen against his mouth. Not quite ready to check that off just yet.

Running down the rest of the list, he realized that there was nothing really to help him in this particular situation. Snapping his notebook shut, he shoved it back into his inside coat pocket with the pen. This time, he would just have to wing it.

He watched as Catherine laughed at something the jock said and Greg frowned. A sudden ringing in his pocket interrupted his pouting, and he flipped open his cell phone.

"Greg, it's Grissom."

Greg began coughing into the phone. "Oh hey Grissom. I'm still feeling pretty run-down."

"Sorry to hear that Greg. Is there any reason you weren't answering your home phone?"

"Oh, I think my ringer must be off."

"Regardless, I didn't mean to interrupt your rest, but I just had a few questions about the Chase case."

"Oh, the one I worked on with Catherine a few days ago?" Greg asked, suddenly formulating an idea. "You know, maybe you should call Catherine about it. I just took some medicine and it's making me drowsy. I may not be able to answer your questions clearly."

"Good idea Greg. I'll give Catherine a ring."

"By any chance, how long do you think your questions will last?" Greg asked, attempting to sound casual.

"I'm not sure - maybe ten minutes or so."

"Ok good. Make sure you're very thorough."

"I always am," Grissom said, confused. "Greg, are you sure you took the right medication?"

Greg coughed again. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Grissom paused on the other line. "Just, get some rest."

"Will do boss," Greg said. He snapped his cell phone shut and watched the couple across from him intently. Sure enough, within a few minutes, Catherine's cell phone began ringing. Greg watched as Catherine smiled apologetically to her date, and left the table to take the call. Once she was out of sight, Greg made his move.

"Excuse me, Dr. Chad Sullivan?" Greg asked, as he approached the table, trying to mimic the expression he often saw Grissom wear when interrogating suspects.

The man looked up at Greg, surprised. "Yes, that's me."

Greg took a seat across from him, carefully keeping an eye on the hallway where Catherine had disappeared to. "I'm Greg Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab," he said, flashing his badge.

"Crime Lab? Do you work with Catherine?" Sullivan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Actually, Dr. Sullivan, that's what I'm here to tell you," Greg said leaning forward. "The woman you're with does not, in fact, work with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. In fact, her name isn't even Catherine Willows."

"It's not?" Sullivan asked, concern etching across his face. "Then who is she?"

"Ever heard of Lady Heather's Box?" Greg asked, arching his eyebrow.

Sullivan shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes, I've heard about it. Mostly from friend. Not something I'm interested in," he added hastily.

"Yes well, the woman with you claiming to be Catherine Willows is actually a dominatrix working for Lady Heather. She also may be involved in a murder of a client that happened earlier this week."

"A client?" Sullivan asked weakly. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not usually at liberty to disclose such information but-"Greg looked around and gestured for Sullivan to move closer to him. Greg leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Sullivan sat back in chair, looking slightly shell shocked. "It was his- uh-"

Greg nodded. "Not a pretty sight."

"And my date is a potential suspect in this? I don't understand. Why is she posing as a CSI?"

Greg tapped the side of his head. "According to her psychiatrist, a Dr. Gil Grissom, she's known to assume several identities. It works in her line of work. As you can imagine, men like her to take on different personas while she's, uh, torturing them."

Sullivan dropped his jaw. "What should I do?" he asked, looking nervously behind him. Greg inwardly felt smug. It looked as if the man was about to jump out of his skin.

"I suggest you leave dinner immediately. Give her some excuse. We may not have evidence yet linking her to the crime, but we certainly believe it was her. Now, I'm going to go back to my table. But don't mention I was here. I don't want to blow my cover." Greg attempted to stand, but before he could, Sullivan gripped his arm.

"Do you think she'll come after me?"

Greg brushed him off and offered a slight smile. "No. Just get out of here as soon as you can."

Sullivan sucked all of this in and nodded furiously. Greg tried to keep the smirk from spreading across his face as he walked back to his table. Sitting down, he waited for the show to begin.

After finishing her call with Grissom, Catherine stalked back to her table slightly irritated at having her date interrupted. "I'm so sorry Chad-" she began, but stopped when she noticed his expression. He appeared to be sweating profusley. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah - I'm fine," he said quickly. "You, uh, finished with your call?"

Catherine cocked her head slightly and sat down. "Yeah, yeah. That was just my boss, Grissom."

"Grissom?" Sullivan asked weakly.

"Yeah, he wanted to check up on a case from last week. Just had a few questions."

"Ah. I see. On a case," Sullivan said slowly.

"Yes. A case," Catherine examined him closely. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Oh, yeah. Never better. Actually, I have to use the restroom. If you'll excuse me," Sullivan said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sullivan's minute turned into several, and Catherine began to grow concerned.When the waiter returned to the table with their food, Catherine touched his arm lightly. "Excuse me, but my date went to the restroom. He's been in there for awhile. Would you mind checking on him? He didn't look well. "

"Of course," the waiter said smiling. Catherine returned the smile, thanking him. When the waiter returned, a frown was prominent on his face.

"I'm sorry, but your date isn't in the restroom," he said apologetically.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "He's not?" she asked loudly, and the waiter backed away slowly, fearing for his life.

Catherine withdrew her cell phone and called Sullivan's cell phone number. When he didn't answer, she left him a voice mail that the doctor would never forget. Once she was finished, she buried her head in her hands and a headache began to form.What had gone wrong? No one just left a date with Catherine Willows. She's the one who usually did the leaving.

"Is this seat taken?"

She knew that voice.Catherine looked up to see a smiling Greg. Simultaneously, her headache grew.

TBC


End file.
